Mari and Maru
by Sesshomaru'sSisterMari
Summary: (For language, Mirokuness, and lots of gore) Mari looks like Sesshomaru, but acts nothing like the elder yokai. Sesshomaru shows up trying to kill Inuyasha with Mari at his aid. When Kagome see's a jewel shard on the girl, things get out of control.
1. The Twin

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha….for the 1 billionth time!**

Mari and Maru

Chapter 1

The Twin

A silver haired girl stood silently, her golden eyes stared unblinking at the scene before her. A pack of golden wolves had surrounded her, and attacked her. Her face and kimono were scratched and torn. The girl had no weapon, even through the claws on her fingers were sharp as knives.

"C'mon girl, fight us!" A voice snapped

A boy about 18 stepped out of the crowd of wolves. His black hair was tied in a pony tail, and his eyes flashed dangerously at her. The girl just still stood, adverting her eyes and staring at the ground.

"Girl c'mon!!" the boy shouted

"I….don't…..want….to…..fight….."the girl whispered

"What do you mean you don't want to fight? Feh…you dogs are all the same…." The boy crossed his arms, looking at the girl.

His insult did not even faze her; she just stared unblinking at the ground. The boy smirked at her and turned his back, snapping his fingers. The wolfs snarled and leaped at her.

The girl swallowed and looked at one of the wolves. It was inches from her face before it was slashed in half. A boy with silver hair and in a red kimono was holding a large sword, slashing at all the wolves. The boy who turned his back smirked and turned around.

"I see you came mutt face." The boy taunted

"Feh….I smelled my brother mixed with your dirty scent flea bag. Through her was tearing you apart." The silver hair boy spat

The boy spat on the ground then smiled a s a black haired girl walked out of the bushes. The silver haired boy gave him a warning growl. The silver haired girl looked at the boy, then to the top of his head seeing two dog ears twitching in annoyance.

"Inuyasha….." she whispered

"Eh?" the silver haired looked to the girl

"You are….Inuyasha….are you not?" she asked in barley a whisper anymore

"What's it to you wench?" the boy spat towards her

"Inuyasha…calm down." The black haired girl said

"This is none your business Kagome!" Inuyasha said to Kagome eyeing the silver haired female suspiciously

"Well then mutt face, what about our battle?" the black haired boy asked

"I'll deal with you later Kouga." Inuyasha said still eyeing the other girl.

Kouga shrugged and turned around calling back the pack of wolves, to follow him. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked up to the girl.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked

"My name is Se-"the girl stopped then said, "My name is Mari." The said quietly

"Feh…you look like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha commented

Kagome looked at her. Inuyasha was right; Mari did look like his older brother. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead; red slashes ran along her cheeks. Her kimono looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru's, but hers was a sky blue, with white. The only thing different was she did not have the odd 'tail' running over her shoulders (A/N: I did know what else to call it…but it is his tail!).

The bushes behind Kagome rustled and out fell a monk, and a girl around 16. The monk smiled but the girl's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!!" the girl screamed and slapped the monk.

Climbing off him she looked up to see Mari staring at her blankly. The monk stood and stared at Mari also.

"Ahhh, now who would this be Inuyasha?" the monk asked walking up the girl.

"Her name is Mari….or so she says. She likes like my baka brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat

"Miroku….don't even-"Kagome started

Miroku kneeled before Mari and took her hand into his.

"Will you have the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked hopefully

"Houshi…." The other girl said

"Now now Sango, there is always room for you." Miroku said

"No…." Mari said softly and took her hand gently from Miroku's.

Miroku winced knowing he was about to get slapped by the girl, but he did not feel her claws rake his face. Peeling open one of his eyes he saw that girl was just standing there staring at him.

"Wow….that's a first time." Sango remarked

"If you will excuse me…I must be leaving." Mari said walking next to Inuyasha then behind him.

"Wait! Why do you need to go?" Kagome asked

"Because….I need to find my brother….he needs to answer some questions." Mari responded

"Maybe we can help you find your brother, what does he look like and what is his name?" Sango asked

"His name is Maru…and he looks like me, and I don't need your help." Mari said

"But-" Kagome said

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED HELP!!" Mari shouted, her golden eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha looked at her, his nose twitching. _She smells to much like Sesshomaru…and her brothers name…Maru…_Inuyasha thought.

Sango took Haraikotsu off of her back. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at him and lowered the bone boomerang. Kagome looked at the girl, and then gasped. Another set of golden eyes was behind her.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha shouted seeing the eyes behind Mari.

Mari spun around as Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows. Sesshomaru smirked and Mari smirked back.

"Maru."

"Mari."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tentsuaiga and stared at them both. Mari turned to face the group standing next to Sesshomaru. _They do look alike…that means, she is my half-sister?!_

"I told you, I don't need your fucking help little brother! Now give us Tentsuaiga!" Mari said

"Now now Sesshomari." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"We can handle him together brother." Mari said

"It seems you have not changed." Sesshomaru said

"Neither you…now lets kill him and his wench." Mari said the tips of her claws glowing gold, as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tojikin.

_Mari is now a totally different yoaki…is this how she was when she and Sesshomaru were together? _Inuyasha thought and stared at the two twins,.

CLIFFY!!!!Hehe, I'll give you a sneak peek at next chappy.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Mari cried and ran towards her brother's body.

Inuyasha lifted Tentsuaiga into its sheath. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and ran to Mari's side. Mari growled angrily at the girl.

"LITTLE BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU!!!????" Mari wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How is she crying if she is just the same as Sesshomaru…how is it that she is so different from her twin?_ Sango thought walking up to Kagome, and putting a hand on her shoulder

Mari lay next to her brother, tears spilling down her cheeks into the blood stained dust.

KEKEKE, NO MORE SNEAK PEEK!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, not look out for Chapter 2!


	2. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha…I own MARI!!NOW GET OFF MY BACK OR FEEL SQUIRLLY WARTH!!**

Mari and Maru

Chapter 2

Questions and Answers

Sesshomaru leaped forwards Tojikin slapping against Tentsuaiga. Mari rushed behind Inuyasha her golden claws cracked a light whip, slashing it across his back.

Sesshomaru broke the swords away throwing Tojikin to Mari, his own claws glowing. Mari hissed as she threw herself forwards Tojikin pulsing with blue electricity.

Inuyasha groaned with effort, as he just blocked Tojikin. Mari cursed and jumped back, but smiled as Sesshomaru racked his back with another whip of hot light.

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. Miroku retrieved her bow and arrows throwing them to her. Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu.

"Sango…no! Only if we need to interfere." Kagome said

"But…" Sango protested

"Kagome is right…"Miroku remarked

Inuyasha growled angrily then looked around. _THERE IT IS..._Inuyasha thought aiming his sword at Mari. _She won't know what's coming!_

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Inuyasha screamed and slashed at the ground, three claws of golden light appeared on the ground engulfing Mari.

"Feh….one down…one to go." Inuyasha remarked

"Sorry little brother….it's not that easy!" a voice hissed in his ear.

Sharp needle pain entered his back making him drop Tentsuaiga. Mari giggled and jumped back, Inuyasha still in her claws. Inuyasha looked down to see the ground receding before him.

"Bye bye!" Mari said throwing him into the dust below.

Mari landed next to Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru put a hand to her head, Mari let out a satisfied murr. (A/N: A murr is like when a dog if sorts purring but not really.)

"I told you we could do it together, did I not brother?" Mari asked

"You did Mari." Sesshomaru said

An angry growl was heard from the crater where Mari had thrown Inuyasha. Mari's eyes narrowed as she saw Inuyasha stand.

"Awwww damnit…I was hoping he was dead, the stupid half-breed." Mari commented

"Look closely little sister." Sesshomaru said

Mari looked through the dust to see….Inuyasha. Mari's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha closer. His eyes had become blood red with teal pupils. Purple lines were running his cheeks. He gaze was fixated on her.

"Change Mari….you are his prey…now change!" Sesshomaru coaxed his sister

Mari lifted her head. Her golden eyes flashed to red as well, her claws becoming longer, as her silver hair grew over her giving her fur. Her face stretched out, her fangs grew over her lips.

Sango and Miroku were mystified at her transformation, but Kagome was not. She was changing to her full yokai form as well.

Sesshomaru jumped back as Mari's transformations was complete. Mari looked just like a large silver dog, with jet blue stripes running along her back. She was smaller the Sesshomaru's full yokai form, but she still towered over Inuyasha.

Mari and Inuyasha stared at each other growling. To them time stopped, it was only them in their battle. Mari leaped forwards her paws planting themselves atop Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged them quickly, and jumped up landing on her back. Mari growled angrily and turned her head snapping at him. His claws raked her muzzle. Yelping in pain, her mouth opened revealing her rows of fangs. Inuyasha jumped of her back before she could snap at him, but Mari was faster. As he landed Mari's paw slammed down on his back.

Mari let out a howl of triumph as she lifted her paws, and changed back into normal. Brushing her now mattered silver hair away from her eyes, she smiled at Sesshomaru, but saw he was laying face down in the dirt, with Inuyasha standing over him with bloodied claws.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Mari cried and ran towards her brother's body.

Inuyasha blinked, as his red eyes became amber again, the blue slashes on his cheeks receded. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and ran to Mari's side. Mari growled angrily at the girl.

"LITTLE BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU!!!????" Mari wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How is she crying if she is just the same as Sesshomaru…how is it that she is so different from her twin?_ Kagome thought walking up to Inuyasha, and putting a hand on his shoulder

Mari lay next to her brother, tears spilling down her cheeks into the blood stained dust.

"Keh…he deserved it." Inuyasha said

Mari looked up at him angrily. She rolled Sesshomaru over, and unsheathed Tenseiga. Inuyasha looked over at her, holding the blade over Sesshomaru's body. Swallowing her tears she slashed over her brothers' body. Letting out a gasp for air, and coughing up blood Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"MARU!!!"Mari cried hugging her brother.

Sesshomaru hugged his sister back holding her close then asked.

"How did you revive me?"

"I took out Tenseiga…and I saw the devils servants and I killed them…." Mari said crying into her brothers' chest.

_She can wield Tenseiga AND Tojikin?! What kind of power does she have?? _Inuyasha thought watching his half-brother hugging Mari.

"Inuyasha….ask her." Kagome whisper

"Ask her what?" Inuyasha grumbled back

"About how she can wield both those swords." Kagome said

"Feh…fine." Inuyasha grumbled

Mari glared at Inuyasha still in Sesshomaru's arms. He was stroking her hair softly. Inuyasha looked at his brother's eyes. They were full of….warmth? _Sesshomaru….showing warmth to her?_

"Yes Inuyasha?" Mari's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Keh…I was just going to ask how you could, Mari wield both Tojikin and Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked

"If you wish to ask me that, you are blind, it is as simple as day and night to see that Maru and I are twins, so we have the same blood, so we came wield the same swords." Mari said, "No wonder Maru has told me he deserves Tentsuaiga."

Inuyasha growled and Mari laughed. Kagome smiled at the girl. Sango picked up Tentsuaiga and threw it back to Inuyasha. Catching it he sheathed it and stared at Mari.

"So I have another yokai half-sibling….wonderful." Inuyasha grumbled

Sesshomaru picked up Mari and stood up. He glared at Inuyasha and walked past them. Kagome glanced at them, and tapped her foot on the ground. She saw a faint purple glow from Mari's neck, then blinked and it was gone.

"Inuyasha….I sense a jewel shard." Kagome told Inuyasha

"Where?!" Inuyasha asked

"On Mari…but I saw the aura for a second then it disappeared." Kagome said

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called

Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Inuyasha. Mari still sat in his arms, her own arms around his neck.

"What little half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"We need to talk to Mari." Inuyasha said simply

"Why?"

"Because….she has a jewel shard embedded in her neck."

Sesshomaru looked down at Mari; she was feeling the back of her neck, eyes wide in fear.

(A/N: Hehehe Cliffy!! AGAIN!! Another sneak peek to next chappy)

The fire crackled in the clearing Mari, was still staring into the sky. Sesshomaru kept glancing at her worriedly. Kagome tried to offer him food but he ignored her.

_Why would someone wish to kill Mari, Inuyasha and I? WHY?! _Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru-sama….what's wrong?" Rin asked her lord quietly

"Nothing Rin…go back to sleep…" Sesshomaru told the small child.

With a yawn and a nod Rin fell back to sleep. Sango glanced at Sesshomaru and swallowed hard. Sesshomaru noticed her gaze.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked blankly

"I was just wondering…did your father Inutaisho make any enemies?" Sango asked curiously

"Yes…but he killed them all. I still remember when we had to fight together…" Sesshomaru cast a glance at his half-brother.

NO MORE SNEAK PEEK!!! YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE NIGHT IN THE SNEAK PEEK! Enjoy chapter 2


	3. The Tasiho Triplets Enemy

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, BUT I do own Mari! Also NO STEALY MT IDEA, I WILL SEND MY STAR WARS MONKIES ON YOU!!!**

**KuramasDarkAngel-**Way cool, it's a great start. Please continue I would like to know what happens. It's cool too, because my name is Mary so it's basically the same Keep it up! (Don't worry, I will)

AS A NOTE: Mari's name is not MARY, It is pronounced as MAH-LEE, NOT, MARE-EE

Mari and Maru

Chapter 3

The Taisho Triplets Enemy

Mari looked at Sesshomaru, as he dropped her. Mari winced in pain as Sesshomaru turned his back on his sister and walked away.

"MARU?! WAIT!! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE JEWEL SHARD GOT THERE!" Mari shouted and stood up staring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, giving her a look of disgust, and then ran off; small whirlwinds of dust followed him. Mari bit her lip and ran off after him.

"Mari!!??" Inuyasha shouted after his half-sister

Kagome let go of his shoulder and nudged his back gently. Inuyasha looked at her and he nodded. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha rushed off after his sister.

Mari caught up with her brother grabbing his shoulder jolting him to a stop. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. Mari yelped in pain and glared her brother.

"Why Mari?!" Sesshomaru asked her sister venomously

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?! I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THAT DAMNED JEWEL SHARD IN MY FUCKING NECK!!" Mari screeched

"Sesshomaru, leave Mari alone if she does not know." Inuyasha said walking out from the shadows

"Stay out of this little brother!!" both the twins said simultaneously

Inuyasha looked taken aback. Mari stood up and glared at both her brothers. Sesshomaru huffed and turned around walking away. Inuyasha stared at his brother. He loved Mari, but he hated the jewel shards. Mari was looking at her feet, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Mari?" Inuyasha said putting a hand on her shoulder

Mari growled and grabbed his hand, her claws digging into his skin. Inuyasha yelped and wrenched his hand away from his half-sister's grasp.

Mari looked to Inuyasha, her eyes different, they were neither gold nor red, they were a light shade of violet the tears were dired on her cheeks. The moon on her forehead disappeared as Inuyasha stared at her. Her hair shimmered from silver to gold. Inuyasha stared at her for the moment she was standing there.

"I WILL KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!!!" Mari howled through the forest, "I WILL KILL ALL THOSE OF INUTAISHO'S BLOOD!!!"

Inuyasha swallowed and turned around running back to Kagome, the sounds of Mari's howls disappeared.

_If she is not after me…she is going to kill Sesshomaru!! _Inuyasha thought stopping, and turning around.

Sesshomaru heards howls from the forest. He felt a yokai coming towards him, clawed hand gripped Tojikin as he turned around to light violet eyes in his face. A golden haired girl stood growling at him. Sesshomaru jumped back, and stared at her. _That's Mari's kimono…_Sesshomaru thought

"MARI?!" Sesshomaru said

"I AM NOT SESSHOMARI!!REMEMBER MY NAME EVEN IN YOUR DEATH, WHICH WILL COME SOON! My name is Furi…Furi Neko" Furi said (A/N: Furi is also Mari…but since Mari like changed personalities, Furi she is, until she is changed back!)

"What have you don't with my sister?!" Sesshomaru spat

"Sesshomari is sleeping…she will awaken when you and your half-breed brother are dead!" Furi said

"Let my sister go you flea bitten cat!" Sesshomaru said

"NOT UNTIL YOUR DEAD!!!" Furi said light shot of around her, enveloping her.

The light cleared and in Furi's place stood and large gold cat. Sesshomaru growled and changed as Mari had just. Both inu and neko stared each other down then leaped at each other.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop and sniffed. Mari's scent mingled with that of a cat. Sesshomaru's scent was strong also. He looked around then jumped back in surprise a golden paw almost crushed him.

Looking up he saw Sesshomaru, in his full yokai form, fighting a golden cat yokai. Sesshomaru leaped atop the cat slashing and biting at it. The cat hissed and raked its claws on his stomach.

Sesshomaru looked down at his bleeding stomach a growl rumbled from his throat as he leaped at the neko. Inuyasha wondered why he was fighting the golden cat, then saw it. Claw marks ran down the cats' muzzle, in the same place the Inuyasha raked his claws over Mari's muzzle.

"MARI?!" Inuyasha shouted

The cat looked down her violet eyes wide as they flashed golden for a second. Mari shook her head as she fought for control over herself. Furi's voice joined her wailing as Mari shrank back to normal her hand clutched in her hands.

Sesshomaru stared at her from above then shrank back to his sisters' size, putting a hand on her back. Mari pushed him away. Standing up weakly, Mari coughed and shuddered before falling back to the ground in blackness.

Mari awoke with firelight flicking on her face. Sesshomaru sat next to her sleeping. Inuyasha and his friends were farther away whispering. Mari shivered and cuddled next to her brother, then fell back asleep.

Mari awoke later to see everyone was awake staring at her. Mari groaned and sat up. She looked at everyone oddly, then stood up weakly. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, but she escaped his grasp, leaping into the nearest tree, watching the stars.

Sesshomaru stared after her quietly, and then looked down next to him to see Rin sleeping quietly. He stroked the little girls' hair softly, before looking towards his sister.

Minutes passed and the fire crackled in the clearing, Mari was still staring into the sky. Sesshomaru kept glancing at her worriedly. Kagome tried to offer him food but he ignored her.

_Why would someone wish to kill Mari, Inuyasha and I? WHY?! _Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru-sama….what's wrong?" Rin asked her lord quietly, waking up from her sleep,

"Nothing Rin…go back to sleep…" Sesshomaru told the small child.

With a yawn and a nod Rin fell back to sleep. Sango glanced at Sesshomaru and swallowed hard. Sesshomaru noticed her gaze.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked blankly

"I was just wondering…did your father Inutaisho make any enemies?" Sango asked curiously

"Yes…but he killed them all. I still remember when we had to fight together…" Sesshomaru cast a glance at his half-brother.

"Don't even start with that Sesshomaru…I'm trying to forget," Inuyasha remarked

Sesshomaru smirked at his half-brother, and Inuyasha smirked back. Kagome sighed and handed Inuyasha another bowl of ramen. Taking the bowl gratefully he started to eat. Sesshomaru looked at the miko who gave him a smile, and nodded her head towards Mari as if to say, _Go talk to her…_

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the tree where Mari sat and jumped up next her. Looking at Mari she put a hand around her shoulders, and hugged her. Mari, whose tears had been hidden all that day came spilling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maru….I'm sorry I hurt you…I'm sorry I hurt Inuyasha….I'm sorry about everything…."Mari whispered, her tears falling freely.

"Shhhh….it's all right Mari…it was not your fault…"Sesshomaru comforted

Mari curled against her brother sobbing. Thunder rumbled over head as rain came pattering down. Sesshomaru kissed his sisters forehead and held her tightly, till they both went to sleep.

(A/N: Awwww Sesshie loves Mari so much! Sorry….writers block kills…no sneak peek but still look for the 4th chappy


	4. Predator vs Preadator

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…or Sesshomaru, BUT I do own Mari and Furi. Also, when Mari is being controlled by Furi, she will be known as Furi. DON'T FORGET!!!!**

**Mari and Maru**

**Chapter 4**

**Predator vs. Predator**

Mari awoke in her brothers arms. Swallowing she leaned against her brothers chest, inhaling his scent. She felt his hand pet her hair, as she looked up to see Sesshomaru awake.

"Morin Maru." Mari whispered her voice weak.

"Sleep well Mari?" Sesshomaru asked

"It was alright…." Mari replied

Sesshomaru kissed his sisters forehead softly. Mari looked down at the ground sadly, the rain and dew dripping from her hair onto the sodden ground. She and Sesshomaru locked eyes for a second then looked away.

"I'M SORRY!" the twins said

"I'll let you go Mari…" Sesshomaru said

"Fine….I'm sorry I tried to kill you but…this voice told me to let it take over…and well I did and I really don't remember what happened, all I can muster from my memory is the scent of your blood, and the scent of cat yokai." Mari said looking at her hands.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for thinking you knew about the jewel shard….the jewel shards are useless to us Mari, we don't need them. I thought maybe you…" Sesshomaru trailed off

Mari sat staring at her brother, fresh tears springing into her eyes. They ran down her cheeks but she dared not wipe them away. Sesshomaru saw her tears and lifted her chin and wiped her cheeks. (A/N: Don't you wish they were not twins, then they could kiss and it would be all nice! But then I would Inuyasha wake up and see his brother kissing her!!LAUGHS)

"I love you so much Maru…." Mari whispered

"As do I Mari….as do I." Sesshomaru wrapped his sister into his arms, her arms wrapped around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone awoke and the camp was bustling in only a few minutes. Inuyasha jumped up to meet his siblings but they looked asleep, all except them mumbling to each other.

"Maru….do you remember when Inuyasha was born?" Mari whispered

"Yes…that was the day I asked father about Tentsuaiga….and-"Sesshomaru looked down and opened his eyes seeing Inuyasha there.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

Mari snapped open her eyes and fell backwards out of the tree, landing on her back. Miroku ran up to help Mari up with a smile.

"Domo Houshi-sa-"Mari stopped as she felt a hand on her ass. Golden eyes narrowed as she leaped up next to her brother screaming at the monk.

"BAKA HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mari screamed

Sango glared at the lecherous monk, and dragged him, angrily. Kagome giggled as Mari crossed her arms angrily. Sesshomaru put a hand on her head soothingly. Mari looked at her brother her face still sour.

"If he sets another hand on you, I will kill him." Sesshomaru whispered to Mari

"Fine…." Mari mumbled

Mari looked up the sourness from her face gone. He eyes widened as she swallowed hard. _This scent….I know it. It's…that cat!!!_ Mari jumped down from the branches and lifted her head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at their sister strangely before she ran off.

"MARI!!!????" Sesshomaru asked and followed her.

"Damn it…." Inuyasha said and followed his half-siblings.

Mari skidded to a stop, her silver hair whipping in the wind. Mari inhaled deeply, but any trace of what she had smelled had disappeared. _Damn it!_ Mari punched the ground angrily, closing her eyes.

"_Mari…go to sleep…let me take over._" A voice whispered to her

"NO!!! I WILL NOT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALL MOST KILLED MARU!" Mari screamed into the wind

_"Sesshomari…listen to me now go to sleep, I will not harm your brothers."_ The voice cooed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mari howled

Sesshomaru heard his sisters' cries and ran faster. He reached the rise where Mari sat clutching her head. Her silver hair whipped around her, then sparkled and flashed gold. She stood up calmly and turned towards Sesshomaru. Her golden eyes now a cool violet.

"Hello there Sesshomaru." Furi said coolly to the elder inu yokai.

"Give me my sister back you witch!" Sesshomaru growled

"I see the little half-brother tagged along also, more fun for me." Furi said looking past Sesshomaru seeing Inuyasha.

"Is that Mari?!" Inuyasha asked stepping next to his brother

"Yeah…but she is being controlled by a neko witch named Furi." Sesshomaru told his younger half-breed brother.

"Enough chatting. I will kill you both at the same time, and then I rid myself of Sesshomari's useless body and get my jewel shard back." Furi said with a twisted smile.

_Sesshomari?! So they are twins…but who is Furi and why does she want to kill us? _Inuyasha thought

"Give me your full power or this will be no fun for me!" Furi cried and disappeared into the wind.

"Damn it…Inuyasha, don't you kill Mari's body, just weaken her enough to make Furi let go of her." Sesshomaru told him.

"You don't say? Well I already knew that." Inuyasha remarked

"JUMP!" Sesshomaru told his brother as they both leaped into the air.

Furi was below them, her claws making a large crater in the spot the brother had been standing in just a second before.

"Awwww, you two are so smart. This will be interesting then." Furi pouted and leaped up at the brothers.

Furi smiled her fangs glinted over her lips as she slashed at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tentsuaiga aiming a blow for the witch. Furi hissed as the sword jabbed her in the back throwing her to the ground. The brothers fell and landed next to Mari's body.

"She's not changed…."Sesshomaru said hand on Tojikin.

Inuyasha looked at their sister's controlled form. She still had golden hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha barely blinked before he felt claws around his neck.

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha, you really should keep those eyes and ears open more." Furi's voice hissed at him.

Inuyasha gagged as he closed his eyes trying to breathe. Furi was crushing his throat; no air was coming from his lungs. Furi roared and let him go.

"Hmph! Your no fun Sesshomaru, I thought you hated your half-breed half-brother as much as I hate your family. ENOUGH TO KILL HIM!" Furi spat holding her side and jumping away.

"Well, when you start using my sister's body to kill me, family comes in handy." Sesshomaru said pointing the tip of Tojikin's blade at Furi.

"Ho Ho ho…trying to be the hero now. Just remember I'm using Mari's body. You would not want to kill your sister would you?"

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha stood up.

The brothers smirked at each other and Furi just grinned from ear to ear. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaped at the girl, slashing at her with their swords. Furi blocked them effortlessly with hr claws.

"HAHAHA! You think just slashes will hurt me?! TRY HARDER YOU DAMNED DOGS!!!" Furi told the two.

One of Furi's clawed hands reached out grabbing the blade of Tojikin, then other glowed sickly poison green and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaped out of the way just as Furi's poison claws almost hit him.

"Damn…." Inuyasha growled

Sesshomaru struggled keeping his sword in her grasp. Eventually Furi wrenched it from his claws holding the hilt in her hands smiling wickedly.

"Hmph….the swords powers should not be wasted on such weaklings." Furi said inspecting the blade in her hands.

_Damn…She can wield Tojikin and use Mari's poison claws. What sort of power does she really hold?! _Sesshomaru thought angrily.

Furi stopped smiling and looked at Inuyasha. She turned to the hanyou and ran towards him, Tojikin raised. Inuyasha swung Tentsuaiga at the girl. She blocked with Sesshomaru's sword, sparks flew between them.

"Great….now I must leave! I will be back for you, and next time I wont leave and even if you don't want to, YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL YOUR DAMNED SISTERS BODY!" Furi told the brothers leaping into the air.

A flash of silver light shot out Mari's body. When the light cleared Mari's hair was back to misty silver, and her golden eyes closed as she fell through the air aimed towards the ground.

"NE-CHAN!!" Inuyasha screamed dropping Tentsuaiga.

Inuyasha caught his elder sister lightly in his arms. Sesshomaru walked up to his hanyou half-brother and looked at his sister sadly. Inuyasha looked at his brother and managed a small smile.

"Let's talk to everyone about what we will do about Mari. Don't worry bro, it won't come down to killing our sister." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru nodded meekly and turned around walking back towards camp with Inuyasha behind, an unconscious Mari is his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garg….I know I should have made this battle longer but ever since I started datingdances my mind has turned to mush! ANYWAY!! This chappy I HAVE YOUR SNEAK PEEK!!

Furi sighed and twirled Souunga in her paws giggling happily. Her golden ears twitched as her violet eyes glinted with happiness.

"Oooo tis so much fun to toy with those Taisho's! They don't even know I have the last heirloom to their family…the heirloom that will be the end of those pesky little inu's" Furi said lying back on her bed.

She twirled Souunga in her paws once more then set it into its sheath on the wall. Her fangs glinted over her lips as her tail twitched happily, her mind plotting on how to kill the last of the Tasiho family.

DUM DUM DUM!!!!! Well we get to see Furi…for the first time. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be working on my Guilty Gear Fan Fiction called Fight or Flight for a little bit, so just hand tight with me!


	5. Deadly Dreams

Chocobo- I hate saying this….

Mari- I know…it's an eyesore

Maru-bonks Mari's head

Mari-dies

Maru-GAK!revives with Tenseiga

Rin and Jaken- CHOCOBO DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Mari- She owns me!

Furi- Meow!(What about me!)

Chocobo- How could we forget you snuffles?

Furi-MEOW MEOW!(SNUFFLES! WHAT THE HELL!)kills

curtain falls

Mari and Maru

Chapter 5

Deadly Dreams

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered camp. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting around a freshly lit fire. Mari's face was sweating, her breaths shallow.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha set his sister down

"Furi…" Sesshomaru said

"The neko witch?" Sango asked

"That's the one."

"Why is she after you three?"

Silence.

"What does she want?"

"To kill us that's what!"

"What if she is working with Naraku?"

Silence again.

"Will all of you stop! Mari is running a fever but her skin is as cold as ice!" Kagome snapped

Sesshomaru pushed the miko out of the way and stood over his sister, a hand on her head. Kagome was right. Mari's forehead was beaded with sweat, and her cheeks felt freezing.

_Damn it…if you die now, I will just revive you…but is that really right? To control someone's life and death chances?_ Sesshomaru thought backing away from the group. (A/N: THE BIG QUESTION! WILL MARU REVIVE HIS SISTER? If I make her die!)

"Sesshomaru…." A voice called behind him

Sesshomaru turned around. He was about to leap to a tree for privacy but Sango stood looking crestfallen.

"Yes?"

"I know how it is…to see a sibling sick..."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother…Kohaku was very ill once. Neither I nor my father could do anything. It was like Mari, a fever but his skin as cold as ice. A few days later he fought of the illness and was good as new. Just stay close to her. She will pull through will her elder brothers love." Sango told the yokai lord

Sesshomaru watched as she left. He jumped up to the topmost branches and thought of her words. _Stay close to her…. How can I do that when I have the risk of Furi controlling her at every second_? Sesshomaru thought looking at the flicking firelight below him.

A golden cat sat in her bedroom, atop the black silken sheets of her bed, her violet eyes gleaming maliciously. Her fangs ran over her lips in a smirk.

"Ho ho ho….Sesshomaru are you figuring things out or are you becoming as stupid and oblivious as your brother." The cat said

Knuckles rapped on her door. The golden cat looked up and smiled.

"ENTER!"

A blue furred neko entered the room, her tail twitching about nervously. Her pale pink eyes stared at the golden girl.

"Milady Furi…your package as arrived."

"WONDERFUL! Send it in immediately!" Furi said happily

The blue cat exited the door way then reentered holding a slim parcel. Furi stood and strode towards her stripping the wrappings from the package. Furi smiled wickedly.

"At last…at long last I have what I need! The mighty sword Souunga is mine. All I need to do it get Mari to take Tentsuaiga and Tenseiga, and her two brothers' heads then I will finally have my revenge on those pesky Taisho's!" Furi said picking up the blade in her slender paws.

The blue neko bowed and left the room. Furi smiled and set the sword on her bed and walked towards a small pool in the room.

"Show me Mari!" she shouted

The pool rippled as the image of a sick Mari appeared.

"Now…time to make Mari sleep once again." Furi said her voice becoming a hypnotic hiss.

"_Mari…I know you are sick, let me take over. I will be sure to spare your brothers. I will not harm them while you are asleep." _Furi promised

"**_You leave them be Furi…or when I find you, you are dead!_**" Mari's voice mumbled through the pool.

"_You can trust me Mari. I need your brothers' cooperation before I kill them." _Furi seethed

"**_YOU LAY A PAW ON MY BROTHERS AND I WILL-_**" Mari barked

"_Sleep Mari….sleep…"_Furi ordered

Mari's insults got farther away until they were just a slow murmur. Furi smiling a put a gold paw into the pool, then Furi herself changed. Her fur became shimmering silver, her eyes a golden-amber, closed with comfort. When Furi opened her eyes, she was in the eyes of a slumbering Mari. The world black under her sleeping eyelids.

_Now…time to lead them to my castle and take care of them once and for all…even the deamon exterminator, miko and monk…all of them shall die!_

The camp slumbered peacefully. Mari's body shuddered as she transformed. Furi's golden hair fluttered around her. Groaning Furi awoke coughing.

"Damn…the illness is worse then I thought…" Furi coughed.

"Mari…please…live…I don't…want you…gone…"

Furi looked down to see Sesshomaru sleeping next to her. He was tossing and muttering in his sleep. Furi looked down sadly, her violet eyes soft for a second.

_He really does love Mari…maybe I could give him...a small…little…_Furi thought leaning towards Sesshomaru's face.

"Eh neko wench…finally came back to kill us eh?"

Furi bolted up and has a spasm of coughs. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open slumber free from his face.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's voice rang out as the bone boomerang flew from the trees.

Furi had no time to react. Mari's illness made her weaker. In a second Furi was pinned to a nearby tree, gasping for air.

"Damn…it….you….all….your going….to kill…Mari's….body!" Furi managed to splutter

"REMOVE THAT DAMNED BONE FROM MY SISTERS BODY!" Sesshomaru screamed

Sango jumped from the bushes and walked to Furi pulling her boomerang from the tree. Furi dropped to the ground air coming in short gasps. Sesshomaru walked up to her and took her collar in his claws.

"Why the hell are you here Furi!" he demanded

"I…I…I…." Furi could not talk.

Furi held her stomach and threw up, blood dripping over her lips. Furi heard a girl scream, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's voices calling to her then everything was black.

Furi was shot against her wall. Her violet eyes opened as beads of swat ran down her arms and face. The blue neko from before rushed in nervously.

"LADY FURI? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she asked lifting the golden cat in her feet.

"Leave me!" Furi snarled

The blue neko nodded and bowed before rushing out. Furi sat down by the pool of water and stared into its surface.

"Show me…Mari." She said weakly.

The pool faltered and showed her darkness. _Oh….oh no…Mari…Mari is dying. My puppet is dying and I can't reach her now._

Furi stood up and grabbed Souunga, looking at the glinting blade. Moonlight reflected off the metal into her eyes, making them a pale gray. _She will just come back to life…knowing Sesshomaru. This is getting more and more interesting!_

Furi sighed and twirled Souunga in her paws giggling happily. Her golden ears twitched as her violet eyes glinted with happiness.

"Oooo tis so much fun to toy with those Taisho's! They don't even know I have the last heirloom to their family…the heirloom that will be the end of those pesky little inu's" Furi said lying back on her bed.

She twirled Souunga in her paws once more then set it into its sheath on the wall. Her fangs glinted over her lips as her tail twitched happily, her mind plotting on how to kill the last of the Tasiho family.

-

Wonderful….Mari is dying. The big questions are as following 1) Will Sesshomaru revive his sister IF SHE DIES? 2) What is Furi's plan to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?

I don't have a sneak peek for you…sorry, to busy working with two fics at once. If you like Guilty Gear read Fight or Flight my Guilty Gear fic. WITH LOTS OF SONGS! I hope you enjoyed chappy 6 will come soon!


	6. Promised Kisses

Disclaimer- You all know the drill…

Mari and Maru

Chapter 6

Promised Kisses

Sesshomaru sat by his sisters' body quietly. No one could come near them two twins. Kagome only was brave enough to push the yokai lord out of the way and clean Mari's lips of blood, and her put a cool cloth on her forehead, then moved away.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat worriedly watching the two, while Kagome and Sango slept peacefully nearby. Miroku yawned as his hands found their way into the fold of his robes.

"Inuyasha…do you think Mari will be alright?" Miroku asked

"No clue Miroku…I have never seen Sesshomaru so worried. Do you think she is dying?" Inuyasha asked

"Most likely, from inside out. I don't think her yokai body could take the strain of having the jewel shard embedded there in her neck." Miroku stated

"We have seen plenty of demons and half-demons with the jewel in side them since the day Kagome broke it. I don't think they had the same problems." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

"Mari was a puppet though…not just using the jewel for her purposes. Remember this neko witch, Furi has been after you and Sesshomaru." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye with a sigh.

"Inuyasha…tell your brother t rest, Mari will be fine, and if she dies he will just use Tenseiga to revive her."

Inuyasha thought of this. _He could…then why is it that Sesshomaru is so worried. Could it be that he would not want to revive even his own sister?_ Inuyasha shook the thought away.

Leaning back he looked through the trees. Miroku disappeared sleeping with the others. Inuyasha's ears twitched as Sesshomaru lay next to his half-brother.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked

"Not to well…her fever is down, but her blood keeps falling from her mouth. The only thing keeping her alive would be the jewel shard…." Sesshomaru whispered

A star shot across the sky. Sesshomaru saw the star then closed his eyes a memory washing over his mind.

_"Look Maru! Look at the moon, it's so pretty!" a young Mari told her brother._

_"Just like you Mari!" Sesshomaru said hugging his sister_

_Mari giggled. Her golden eyes glowed as she looked up at the stars. They winked at her and brother. Mari lay down next to her brother as a shooting star rushed across the midnight blackness._

_"A SHOOTING STAR! MAKE A WISH MARU! IF YOU DO IT MIGHT COME TRUE!" Mari_

_exclaimed_

_"That's for humans Mari." Sesshomaru looked at his sister but she hand her hands clapped together and her face creased in concentration._

_**What is she wishing for?** Sesshomaru thought_

_"Done!" Mari said with a smiling opening her eyes_

_"What did you wish for?"_

_"I can't tell! It won't come true then!" Mari said_

_"Fine…"_

_"SESSHOMARI! SESSHOMARU! COME INSIDE!" a voice boomed_

_"There is dad…c'mon; I bet I can beat you!" Mari shouted and jumped up running towards their father Sesshomaru following._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and whispered so low that even Inuyasha could not hear, "I wish for Mari to live….and for to have her own wish come true."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and smirked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, eyes twitching some.

"Yes?"

"Nuthin…"

"Yoaki's have wishes as well…." Sesshomaru said

"And what did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked

"I wished….", Sesshomaru stopped and heard Mari's words echoing in his head. _Don't tell or your wish won't come true!_," I am not telling you little brother?"

"Eh?"

"Besides I don't know what I wished for…."

"What was the point?"

"For Mari…"

"For…Mari?" Inuyasha inquired

"Yes…she wished something years ago and never told me…I wished that her wish would come true..." Sesshomaru said looking at the shuddering figure of Mari.

"I bet she would like that…" Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and smiled a genuine smile at his half breed brother, before falling asleep. Another shooting star flew over head.

Mari opened her eyes and looked at her brother weakly. Wincing in pain she turned over and took a deep breath.

"Goo…good bye…Maru….." she breathed her body giving a spasm of shudders before closing her eyes, her skin growing colder with every creeping minute. Mari was dead.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the form next to him. Inuyasha was sleeping soundly with his ears twitching in his sleep. Her sat up with a yawn and looked towards Mari.

Blood no longer dripped down her chin but her skin looked pale. Her eyes closed and she no longer shuddered. Sesshomaru eyes widened as his fists clenched.

"DAMN IT! MARI IS DEAD!" Sesshomaru howled.

The camp burst awake at Sesshomaru's howling. Inuyasha jerked away hand on Testsuaiga mumbling sleepily.

"Naraku? Where?"

"NOT NARAKU YOU POMPUS IDIOT! OUR SISTER IS DEAD!"

"MARI IS WHAT?"

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground as Kagome stepped over him. She looked Mari's lifeless body, her eyes clouded with sadness. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"She needed to…her body could take the sickness what ever it was. Her body was being eaten from inside out…starting at.", Kagome paused and turned over the female yokai. "Her neck…where-"

"The Shikon Jewel is…" the last of Taisho siblings said simultaneously

"Exactly...Furi corrupted the jewel with her aura. I guess that dog and cats don't mix in either world…" Kagome muttered

Sesshomaru stepped behind Kagome. Kagome moved out of his way expecting him to draw Tenseiga, but instead he leaned down to his sisters' face and kissed her cold cheek.

"You're not going to revive her?" Inuyasha asked wild-eyed

"No…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Why would you not Sesshomaru?" Miroku inquired

"Because…I made her promise…200 years ago…" Sesshomaru started

_"Maru...are you awake?" A teenage Mari asked her brother_

_"Yes Mari, why?" Sesshomaru asked_

_"I can't sleep."  
"You never sleep."_

_"Can you wait till our brother is born?" Mari asked excitedly_

_"I can hardly contain my excitement…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically _

_"You don't want to be an older brother?" Mari asked sitting up in her bed_

_"Nope." _

_"I wonder what will happen to all the swords…" Mari said staring out the bedroom window._

_Sesshomaru huffed and Mari looked at him out of the corner of her calm golden eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her._

_"What?"_

_"You want them for yourself right? All of them." Mari asked_

_"You are a mind reader."_

_"You told me yesterday!" Mari exclaimed_

_"If father is to give out the swords I believe I would either Tentsuiaga or Souunga!" Sesshomaru declared_

_"What about our brother?"_

_"Feh…"_

_"I think I would get Tenseiga. Father said he has healed 1000 humans with one swing!"_

_"Humans…they are worthless."_

_"HEY! Our brother or sister is going to be half human! If mother heard you talking like that-"_

_"SHE IS NOT OUR MOTHER!"Sesshomaru shouted_

_Mari looked down at the floor and sighed. Sesshomaru looked at her and crept out of his bed and towards her._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"You know...You think dad forgot about mom, but he did not. Also I think you should get Tenseiga! I know inside your really a caring person Maru!"_

_"How could I protect myself with an edgeless blade?"_

_"I have faith that you will take care of yourself blade or no blade! But you have to promise me one thing if you do get Tenseiga."_

_"What?"_

_"You won't ever revive me! I will revive you because I want you to live…but I want to become an angel someday! Promise?" Mari asked_

_"Wh- Wait…" Sesshomaru looked at his sister crazily_

_"PROMISE!" Mari asked seriously._

_"Fine…I promise." _

_Mari smiled and kisses her brother cheek and hugged him as he snuck towards his bed then the two went to sleep._

Sesshomaru was in tears as he finished explaining. Inuyasha stared at his brother strangely Sango and Miroku were still grasping what he had said. Kagome swallowed and looked at her knees.

"She made me promise….if I broke that she would never forgive me…" Sesshomaru sniffed

"We should bury her..." Sango said

"Eh?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up at the exterminator

"She will not get her dream if she does not get buried." Sango stated

"She is right..." Miroku sat putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru said as he turned around.

Motioning for Inuyasha to follow him, he walked away into the forest, a confused hanyou brother following. Kagome sat next to Mari and looked closely at her pale lips. They were formed into a smile.

"Here." Inuyasha said standing under a shady tree.

"Mari would like that, she loved shady corner where she could always think by herself." Sesshomaru commented

"Heh...I wish I could have known her better." Inuyasha said sitting down

"Hmmmm...that's what she said before she left."

"She left?"

"Yeah...on the day you were born, she had to leave. She said, 'I wish I could meet our brother...then I could have gotten to know him better, he could even be a better playmate then you! Take care of him for me.'" Sesshomaru said

"You never did."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"I guess we should get her body then?"

"Yes...she can finally get her true wish."

Thunder rumbled ominously. Rain drizzled on the group, as they stood over Mari's grave. Miroku had etched blessings into the soil where she lay. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared sadly at their sisters' grave. Kagome leaned on Sango's shoulder tears running down her cheeks.

"Furi will die for this...this I promise to you Mari...my angel." Sesshomaru had written below the blessings.

"I wish I knew you better...my sister...I love you, hope you make it heaven." Inuyasha and written below his brothers promise.

The list went on till even Kirara and set her paws in the soft dirt. The group then turned away from her grave, with heavy hearts, as the memories of the girl sat fresh in their minds.

"There is her castle." Sesshomaru said

"That's the castle! IT'S BIGGER THEN NARAKU'S!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"What's inside?" Kagome asked

"Demons...lots of them. Neko's I presume?" Miroku asked

"Yes, and she will have lots of them. Furi will be expecting us, I presume." Sesshomaru said shifting himself

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me...you will know soon enough."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha whispered something in his brother's ear that gave him a slap on the head. Kagome looked over Miroku's shoulder and caught Sango's eye. She shrugged.

"This wont work...we need Shu's help." Sesshomaru grumbled

"Shu? Who is that?"

"Furi's younger sister and Mari's childhood friend." Sesshomaru told her

"Shu can help us then? How?"

"She is an assassin, and she hates her sister as much as Mari did. Yet she does whatever her elder sister wants."

"Where can we find her?" Inuyasha asked

"Don't worry she will find us." Sesshomaru said.

"What do we do till Shu finds us?" Miroku asked

"We sit and wait?"

"Sit and wait? That's all?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha get a face full of dirt.

Inuyasha grumbled as the ground sat down overlooking the castle.

I'm sorry, I'm sorta having trouble writing...with no music for me to listen to. Don't worry Shu will come in next time, and you will find out about Sesshy and Furi soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Allies on the Inside

Disclaimer/Claimer: You all know it!

I decided to look up the meanings of my random character names, HERE THEY ARE!

Furi- unreasonable, irrational

Shu- master, lord

Mari- Ball

Rei-soul, spirit, departed soul, ghost (Rei is Furi's servant, she is important in this chapter)

Mori-lance, harpoon

Mari and Maru

Chapter 7

Allies on the Inside

Shu sat on her bed, her black tail flicked about. Mori, Shu's lance, sat at the foot of her bed. Yawning Shu swathed her tongue over her fangs, her calm face was set into a bored frown. Her paws absentmindly fiddled with her bangles on her arms and tail.

"Shu...let me in!" someone called on the other side of her door.

Shu hopped up and ran towards the door. Standing in the doorway as Shu flung the door open was the icy blue neko that served Furi.

"Rei!" Shu exclaimed and pulled the neko inside her room.

"Shu! Mari is DEAD!" Rei said quickly and quietly as Shu closed the door.

"Mari is what?" Shu said turning towards the girl.

"Yes! It's true! I heard Furi talking to herself, we have to find Sesshomaru!" Rei said pacing about

"Do I have to transform?" Shu asked

"You must, it's the only way out!" Rei exclaimed

"Wonderful, my question is where the blumbering fool is?" Shu said falling back on her bed.

"How would I know? Follow your nose!" Rei sat sitting at her feet.

"Fine...now how do I get o-"Shu lifted her head and sniffed

"Shu? What's wrong?" Rei asked

"I smell him, and Inuyasha! Wait...who are these other 3? Humans! The great Lord Sesshomaru is traveling with humans?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Smell! Use your neko nose!"

Rei sniffed and nodded, "Yes...human, one is miko, another monk. They have a neko with them, and the last human, is...normal, nothing special!"

"It's great having your nose Rei!" Shu hugged her friend tightly.

"Well transform quickly and jump out the window!" Rei advised

Shu sighed and grabbed Mori. She held it out in her arms and murmured words inaudible to Rei. The wind stirred around Shu, as her paws twirled the great lance around. Wind whipped against Shu's ear fur as she opened her eyes. A light burst from the lance enveloping the neko.

"Wonderful! The transformation worked!" Rei exclaimed

In Shu's place, stood a small black kitten. Icy blue eyes stared coldly at Rei. Rei picked her up and smiled. Around her neck was a small collar with a charm of Mori.

"Meow, Meow mew MEOW!" The kitten mewled

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, don't get your ears in a knot!"

"Rei! Meow Meow!" Shu meowed before leaping out the window

"Good luck to you also!" Rei called

Shu leaped through the tall grass surrounding her sisters' citadel. Her bangles, that were now jewels of every color, glistened on her collar, as the charm of Mori swayed back and forth. She heard voices ahead and peeked over the grass.

"For now we sit and wait." That was Sesshomaru

"Sit and wait? That's all?" A girl asked

A slamming sound alerted the minute kitten. She crept forwards to see Inuyasha in the ground with a face of dirt. _So that's the miko!__What odd robes._ Shu thought looking at her school uniform

Sesshomaru looked at Furi's castle. The miko started and fire, and started to cook, Inuyasha staring at the boiling pot with a glint in his eyes.

The monk, who was looking at the other girl, turned to look at Shu. Shu froze as the monk brought the kitten to the miko's attention. Sesshomaru pulled his gaze away from the castle and looked at Shu.

"MEOW!" Shu exclaimed and zipped from the grass leaping into Sesshomaru's lap purring happily.

"Awwww...so kawaii!" the miko

"Feh...stupid cats!" Inuyasha said

"Now Inuyasha you don't know if that is this Shu woman Sesshomaru told us of." The monk said

"Miroku..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Sesshomaru scratched Shu behind the ear making her purr louder; Shu looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _So...introduce me!_ She seemed to say

"Ah...of course. Everyone, this is Shu, Furi's younger sister."

"But...she is the size is Kirara, how can be an assassin?" the girl behind Miroku asked

"Watch..." Sesshomaru said and pulled the charm off of Shu's collar.

He threw the charm into the air, making Shu jump out of his lap to catch it. She landed by the fire, and stood up straight, the wind rushed around as another blast of light shot from her body.

"Whoa!" the miko exclaimed as the light cleared

In the kittens place sat a black neko girl with charming icy blue eyes. Multicolored bangles ran up her arms and tail and a few earrings hung from black cat ears on the top of her head. She hand a light blue skirt on, and a violet and black tube top.

"Well...she certainly looks like an assassin now!" Inuyasha commented

Shu smiled and lifted her hand into the air catching a lance that fell from the heavens. Her blue eyes gazed over Sesshomaru; a smirk set apon her lips.

"So Maru, who are these…_humans_ you're traveling with?" Shu asked accenting humans.

"We are here to kill your elder sister Shu…." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms

"Well you might a have only a slim chance, her guards have left but her power has increased since you two br- HEY!" Shu was cut short by Sesshomaru's clawed hand covering her mouth.

"Don't mention anything of the past around them!" the yokai hissed in Shu's ears.

"Yeah yeah…let me go you're irritating my ears with your hissing!" Shu was freed from his hand as her nose twitched.

"Kagome…is it ready yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"Is what ready?" Shu asked jumping on Inuyasha's head, looking into the pot.

"Get off my head!" Inuyasha spat

"What sort of food is this then?" Shu asked gazing into the pot confused.

In the water were noodles but, they had spies of every color, and scent all over then making Shu sneeze.

"It's called Ramen…it's from my time!" Kagome said

Inuyasha threw the neko assassin off of his head. Shu just leaped off nimbly landing next to Kagome. She peeked over her shoulder at the pot again.

"What do you mean 'your' time miko?" Shu asked

"It's sorta hard to explain….." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

Shu was not paying attention; she was sniffing through Kagome's backpack. She pulled out hair ties, and ramen packets, and a hair dryer. Kagome was aghast at her.

"PUT MY STUFF BACK!" Kagome screamed

"Fine Fine….stubborn miko…." Shu grumbled putting her stuff away.

"Shu has always been curious…not matter what? Right Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother

"Don't even get the subject started Sesshomaru." Inuyasha glared

Shu sighed, "Just like ooooold times!" She lay back watching the two brothers fight.

Kagome introduced her to Miroku and Sango, whom she was happy to meet. Once Inuyasha got his bowl of ramen, Sesshomaru and him stopped their squabbling. Shu inspected the noodles then pushed them away. As the group talked Sesshomaru grabbed Shu's paw and dragged her away.

"Yeah? What is it Sesshomaru?" Shu asked

"Mari….is dead." Sesshomaru said quietly to the girl

"I know….Rei told me." Shu said

"Ahhh yes….the ghost." Sesshomaru put in his hands in the folds of his kimono looking at Shu out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…That's who taught me the transformation." Shu said

"You have gotten better at it…."

Shu nodded and looked at her furry black feet. Her claws clinked on her bangles and her paws ran themselves over then jewels. She looked at Inuyasha nervously behind her.

"You still love him…don't you Shu?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes…I still love Inuyasha. Is that a problem?" Shu asked

"Yoaki's and Hanyou's are not meant to fall in love." Sesshomaru advised

"I hate that law….I don't even care. I can love whom I wish." The black neko said defiantly

Sesshomaru was about to add something but Shu flattened her ears and stalked back to the ground around the fire, stealing Inuyasha's now full bowl of ramen. Inuyasha yelped trying to grab the bowl but Shu pushed him away eating it all in one gulp.

"THAT WAS MINE!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru turned around

"Yeah, and this is for you!" Shu said getting close to Inuyasha's face

"Wha?" Inuyasha blinked

Shu smirked and kisses his cheek gently then smiled deviously. Inuyasha's face changed to bright fire red. Sango giggled and Kagome just blushed also.

"Did Inu not tell you?" Shu asked

"Don't tell them please don't tell them…" Inuyasha was begging

"Inuyasha and I were in love!" Shu exclaimed

Inuyasha's face fell. Everyone burst out laughing, all except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Shu just looked at them oddly.'

"INUYASHA! IN LOVE? That is a joke!" Miroku exclaimed

"Inuyasha, in love with cat! HE HATES CATS!" Sango coughed

"I CANT BELIVE SHE JUST KISSED HIM!" Kagome almost screamed

Shu sighed and laid back. Kagome threw water over the fire and soon everyone was asleep, all except Inuyasha and Shu. The two lay next to each other in silence.

"Why did you kiss me there?" Inuyasha asked the cat girl

"Because I still love you….yet you fell for the wench Kikyo…" Shu spat.

"You would not understand…." Inuyasha grumbled

"Fine…." Shu said turning over

"Feh!" The two said at the same time.

Shu closed her ice blue eyes, sleeping creeping around her, and before she was claimed by sleep, she felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her, making her purr softly.

Rei exited the room once she knew that Shu was out of the castle. She walked down the hall happily her head held high. _Shu….you must get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's help. QUICKLY! _Rei thought

Rei heard humming from the down the hall. Thinking quickly she slunk against the wall. Her pale blue fur shimmered silvery transparent as her eyes became blood red. Her clothes became a ghostly shimmer as she melted into the walls.

"She is finally DEAD! Now I can kill those two pesky inu's and be on with my life!" Furi said happily skipping down the hall, Souunga jangled at her side.

Rei resisted the urge to reach and grab Souunga from Furi's belt. One Furi has skipped over to her room and entered the darkness; Rei emerged from the wall with a sigh.

"I have to make sure that Shu gets in with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…but how?" Rei thought out loud, walking in the opposite direction of Furi's room.

Shu awoke with a yawn, a warm arm around her body. She purred and turned over hoping to see a sleeping Inuyasha, but instead saw an awake Miroku. Shu's eyes slanted into slits as she raised her clawed paw and struck Miroku across the face.

"OW! I was just waking you up! Everyone is about to leave for your sisters castle." Miroku breathed

"Well a poke in the back could have been enough!" Shu hissed jumping to her feet.

Shu grabbed Mori from the ground and looked around. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were whispering to each other. _That's something I have not seen in a while!_ Shu thought. Sango and Kagome were packing everything up talking about…..her? Shu strained her ears forwards, but still could not hear.

"Shu! We need you right here…" Inuyasha called

"Coming…." She said and walked over to him

"Shu, we need to get inside, and kill your sister." Sesshomaru said

"I already knew that! Also, she has Souunga; she won't give it up that easily." Shu crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sisters castle where she had been trapped for the past 3 months.

"Souunga? She has it?" Inuyasha asked wide-eyed

"Yeah…with that she has more power then before, but if your miko over there has power she would see the jewel shard in Mori." Shu said her eyes glancing over the blade of her lance.

Kagome must have heard her and looked into the shimmering blade of Mori, seeing the glowing aura of the shard. Shu covered the blade with her paw and looked back at Kagome, who had restarted packing.

"There is only one way for me to get all of us inside with out being noticed…." Shu said her claws tapping Mori.

"Yes?" The two brothers asked

"I need to transform all three of us…." Shu said looking at them for the end of her sentence.

"YOU WANT TO CHANGE US INTO PUPS!" The two inu's cried

"IT'S THAT WAY OR ME TAKING YOU IN AS HOASTGES AND MY SISTER 'PLAYING GAMES' WITH YOU!" Shu spat back at them

"Fine….how do you do it…" Sesshomaru asked

"I need to contact Rei." Shu said and sat down, Mori sitting in her lap, her eyes closed

"Packing is done….what is she doing?" Sango asked looking at the cat girl.

"Contacting the dead…that's what." Inuyasha said.

DUM DUM DUM! Contacting the dead? SPOOOOKY! Okie…TIME FOR YOU SNEAKS PEEK!

The three animals hid in the shadows as Furi passed over them. One of the silver dogs looked to his twin, his ears twitching, saying something. The black cat put a paw onto his lips staring at him coldly. As soon as Furi disappeared, then cat let out a sigh.

"Phew…that was close!" The black cat mewled softly

"Shu…this is stupid why did you change us to pups?" an irritated puppy asked stepping towards the cat a charm with a fanged sword hung off his red collar.

"Because Inuyasha, Furi does not sense regular animals's auras, as a cat and dog she cannot sense us!" Shu mewled impatiently  
"May I ask why you could not send us in as hostages as yours?" The final silver puppy asked two sword charms hung of his collar

"Sesshomaru…Furi would expect something besides, this way like I said before she could not sense us, and you both look so cute this way!" Shu said with a glint in her eyes

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. Other then their collar with their weapons hanging off they looked alike. Two twin silver puppy dogs.

Shu came from the shadows and ran down the hall. Inuyasha cursed and followed her, Sesshomaru running behind them. Shu stopped suddenly and sniffed.

"HERE! Here is Rei's room!" Shu said putting a paw on the door.

"Rei? Ahhh….yes Rei." Sesshomaru breathed

"REI! OPEN UP!" Inuyasha howled plating his front paws on the door.

The door swung open as Rei stood there. The two dogs looked at her oddly. _Rei…she looked different._ Shu bounded into the room and Rei scooped the two dogs up and carried them into her room.

"Gosh…did Furi move your room again!" Shu asked looking around

"Yes…" Rei said weakly

"Can you change us back yet?" Sesshomaru asked scratching his back with his hind leg.

"Yes yes yes….just wait while I explain what you three need to do." Rei said setting the small animals on her silken bed.

Awwww they are fuzzy wuzzy wittle animals! I hope you liked this sneak peek. Read on AND FIND OUT REI'S PLAN TO KILL FURI!


	8. Trandformations 1 2 3 Part 1

Disclaimer/Claimer- You all know it already.

I hope you enjoyed the funny definitions! In this chappy I have kawaii descriptions for you!

Sesshomaru Puppy- He is silver, and he still has his little "tail" over her shoulder! His collar is red and white, with two charms of Tenseiga and Tojikin!

Inuyasha Puppy- He is also a silver puppy! YAY! He is more basic though. He has a red collar with a charm for Tetsuaiga on it.

Shu Kitten (for those who did not get it!)- She is pure black, and around her neck is a collar with every color, due to her bangles, and she a charm of Mori her lance on the collar!

Mari and Maru

Chapter 8- Part 1

Transformations 1, 2, 3

"Soooo….how long will this take?" Miroku asked tugging one of Shu's cat ears.

"Don't touch her…." Inuyasha said smacking Miroku's hand away

"Heh, protective aren't we Inuyasha?" Miroku snickered

"Shut up Miroku or you'll get another lump on your head!" Sango said

Miroku shut his mouth. The group sat around for hours waiting for Shu to open her eyes. She did not even look as if she was breathing. Finally as Kagome was just starting to make dinner that night, Shu opened her eyes.

"Food….I need food…." Shu whispered weakly

Kagome poured Shu a bowl of the noodles and handed it to the girl. She took a large gulp of the soup, and then gave a satisfied sigh.

"So…what did Rei say?" Inuyasha asked Shu.

"That I must keep a secret but she told me she would transform you two, and I can transform myself." Shu said

"So she will control your body, and transform the two of us at once?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes." Shu answered simply taking another sip of soup.

"When will she control you?" Inuyasha asked

"Soon, but before then I think we should answer some questions." Shu remarked looking at the faces of Sango, Kagome and Miroku.

As Shu ate bowls apon bowls of Ramen, she answered questions about herself, Furi and Rei. But the time to fire was almost out Shu had eaten almost the entire pot of Ramen.

"So…Rei is a ghost whom has trained in the art of reading minds and these transformation powers?" Miroku asked

"That's about the jist of it all!" Shu said with a yawn

"Furi is your sister and wants to kill your family because Inutaisho supposedly stole something from her?" Sango inquired patting Kirara

"Yes, but father never did that." Inuyasha remarked

"Now you are an assassin with more yokai's to try to kill your own sibling?" Kagome questioned

"She did say that…" Sesshomaru stated

"Rei…her soul comes…" Shu whispered

"Huh?" Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked around but saw nothing. Instead the three saw Shu, with a fiery blue aura around her.

"_Sesshomaru….Inuyasha, It has been a long time has it not?"_ A voice asked

"It has been quiet long Rei." Sesshomaru smirked as the aura cleared.

Shu now had icy blue fur and pink eyes. A smile was set apon her lips as she stood up brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

"_Now, as Shu told me you three need to get inside?"_ Rei asked Sesshomaru with a smile

"Yes, can you?" Inuyasha asked

"_Of course! What do you take me for? A newborn kit?" _Rei asked with a stern look

Inuyasha shook his head as Rei stepped towards him. She put her blue paws on his cheeks and smiled. Inuyasha blinked and Rei murmured something inaudible. A silver light enveloped him, then as it cleared in his place stood a small silver puppy.

"He's so….precious!" Kagome squealed and picked up the puppy of Inuyasha.

"_Now your turn Sesshomaru!" _Rei said with an amused look

Sesshomaru wanted to jump away but he knew this was the only way to get inside. He stood still as Rei copied her motions from before as another silver light evolved him. In his place sat a twin silver pup.

"_Shu will take you to me, then I will tell you my plans and change you back!" _ Rei said as she waved goodbye. Shu's black fur and icy blue eyes came back as she smiled at the Sesshomaru puppy.

"Rei did well?" Shu asked getting two irritated growls as answers

"All right, my turn now!" Shu said as Sango picked up Sesshomaru.

Shu picked up Mori and spun it in her paws the wind picked up around her then golden light shot out covering the cat girl, then as it cleared Shu stood as a kitten.

"Good luck you three!" Miroku called as Shu turned and ran away, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bounding after her.

"Well…now what?" Inuyasha asked they reached Shu's bedroom window.

"We climb!" Shu said jumping against the wood her sharp claws digging into the wall.

"We can't Shu, we are pups." Sesshomaru growled as she sat on his hind legs.

"That's not my problem!" Shu said jumping up onto the sill staring down at the pups.

The two silver puppies growled at her. Shu stuck out her tongue and the two dogs went into barking fits. Shu hisses and waved her tail around, then looked behind her. The door was opening and she heard Furi's voice. Shu jumped down off the windowsill and atop Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha asked

"SHUT UP! Listen." Shu advised

Their six ears pricked as they listened silently. Furi was shouting at someone. _Poor Rei…_Shu thought knowing their fights.

"REI! WHERE IS MY SISTER! I NEED HER TO GO OUT AND KILL THOSE TWO TAISHO DOGS!" Furi was screaming.

Shu resisted the urge to leap bite into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's small puppy necks, killing them there. Sesshomaru looked up at her knowing she was fighting her sisters' orders.

"I don't know Milady Furi…" Rei's soft voice replied

"Find her…bring her to me." Furi hissed as her steps became more and more faraway.

Rei seemed to have disappeared as well. Shu grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's collar in her jaws. Inuyasha yelped and struggled but when Shu jumped up to the window she set him down. She did the same with Sesshomaru then the three squeezed inside.

"This room….smells of you Shu." Inuyasha said bouncing on the bed a little as he jumped from the window.

"It's mine…what do you expect, now c'mon!" Shu hissed and headed for the door.

Sesshomaru followed her and then Inuyasha. The three peeked around the door, and saw the elegant hallway was clear. Shu sniffed the air then turned to the left and trotted down the hall. Inuyasha kept looking around nervously, not used to the scent of cats so close around him.

"Damn it….I have to get Souunga…I need to practice so I kill those two inu's when they come!" Furi's voice said as the golden cat appeared from the other end of the hall.

"HIDE!" Shu mouthed.

The three animals hid in the shadows as Furi passed over them. One of the silver dogs looked to his twin, his ears twitching, saying something. Shu put a paw onto his lips staring at him coldly. As soon as Furi disappeared, then cat let out a sigh.

"Phew…that was close!" The Shu mewled softly

"Shu…this is stupid why did you change us to pups?" an irritated puppy asked stepping towards the cat a charm with a fanged sword hung off his red collar.

"Because Inuyasha, Furi does not sense regular animal's auras, as a cat and dog she cannot sense us!" Shu mewled impatiently  
"May I ask why you could not send us in as hostages as yours?" The final silver puppy asked two sword charms hung of his collar

"Sesshomaru…Furi would expect something besides, this way like I said before she could not sense us, and you both look so cute this way!" Shu said with a glint in her eyes

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. Other then their collar with their weapons hanging off they looked alike. Two twin silver puppy dogs.

Shu came from the shadows and ran down the hall. Inuyasha cursed and followed her, Sesshomaru running behind them. Shu stopped suddenly and sniffed.

"HERE! Here is Rei's room!" Shu said putting a paw on the door.

"Rei? Ahhh….finally." Sesshomaru breathed

"REI! OPEN UP!" Inuyasha howled plating his front paws on the door.

The door swung open as Rei stood there. The two dogs looked at her oddly. _Rei…she looks different._ Shu bounded into the room and Rei scooped the two dogs up and carried them into her room.

"Gosh…did Furi move your room again!" Shu asked looking around

"Yes…" Rei said weakly

"Can you change us back yet?" Sesshomaru asked scratching his back with his hind leg.

"Yes yes yes….just wait while I explain what you three need to do." Rei said setting the small animals on her silken bed.

"What's the plan?" Shu asked jumping into Rei's lap.

"You have to get Souunga from her first! She has not yet tested it's powers, so she does not know if she is able to use it yet!" Rei explained

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked putting his front paw over his ear, trying to scratch.

"Kill her, that's your goal, right?" Rei asked

"Yes, now can we get back to normal, I hate being in this body." Sesshomaru protested

"Fine Fine…let me get the charms off." Rei said pulling heir weapon charms off their collar and setting them in neat line on her bed.

She put Inuyasha on the ground first and changed him back to his normal size, Tentsuaiga growing atop her bed as well. Inuyasha grabbed his blade and sheathed it then set next to Rei holding Shu. Rei did the same with Sesshomaru as he grabbed Tojikin and Tenseiga and sheathed them as well. Then Shu was finally back to normal, Mori happily in her hands.

"Well, I know where my baka sister is!" Shu said exiting the room.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked

"Follow me and you'll get your wishes to kill my sister!" Shu smiled and ran down the hall.

Okie dokie, next chappy is part 2 of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, NO SNEAK PEEK, next few chappies will be battles and stuff, ENJOY!


	9. Trandformations 3 2 1 Part 2

Disclaimer/Claimer- You know the drill!

Since In this chapter I WONT have time to describe Mori, Shu's lance to you, here is the description!

Mori- A green and red handle, with like a little yellow tassel hanging off the end. The blade is silver, DUH! It has a jagged edge like a knife, only it's on both sides of the blade!

Mari and Maru

Chapter 8- Part 2

Transformation 3 2 1

Shu ran down the hall, her tail streaming behind her like a banner. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had trouble keeping up with her. A smirk set onto her lips, as she stopped in a wide garden. Inuyasha almost bashed into the suddenly stopped girl, and Sesshomaru almost flew over his half-brother.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked

"She'll be coming soon…." Shu said

"SESSHOMARU!" a cheery voice called

Sesshomaru turned around to see Furi wrapping her arms over his neck, her lips touching his. Sesshomaru leaped out of her grasp, wiping his lips spitting onto the ground.(A/N: There is going to be background on this later, don't go Bing at me)

"Sesshomaru! That's no way to treat me!" Furi hissed

"After killing Mari, you don't deserve my love!" Sesshomaru spat his claws glowing sickly green acid dripping onto the dusty ground.

Inuyasha had to swallow his laughter apon seeing his brother kissed. Shu jumped back next to Sesshomaru, her blue eyes were slits. Fur just smiled and patted the sheath at her waist.

"Souunga!" Inuyasha breathed and Furi nodded looking at the hanyou.

Inuyasha leaped back towards his brother but Sesshomaru had leaped forwards claws extended. Furi pulled out Souunga and block his claws, the metal not melting under their acid touch. Furi growled and pushed Sesshomaru towards the heaven as he was thrown away, landing in a puff of smoke a little away.

"Sesshomaru, if Mari is watching this she would be laughing! You're so weak compared to me!" Furi laughed but was interrupted when a black shadow leaped atop her face, scratching and hissing.

Inuyasha looked beside him and saw Shu was gone. Shu had transformed and was attacking her sister. Sesshomaru got up as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga running towards her.

_There…_Inuyasha thought and stopped raising Tetsuaiga above his head.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha screeched.

Shu leaped off her sisters' face as her sister was blown against the wall. Shu landed on the ground back to normal. Inuyasha looked at Shu with a smile as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tojikin.

"THIS IS FOR MARI YOU WENCH!" Sesshomaru screamed and ran towards Furi, as she was just standing up.

Sesshomaru struck Furi in the side, making blood spill from her side, as she was thrown (A/N: again…) into a wall. Furi stood again she golden fur bloodied and matted. She just smiled and stood up laughing as the hole in her side healed effortlessly.

"What the?" Sesshomaru stared at her wide eyed

"Did Shu not tell you that I had new tricks? Well I did, and now, SHU! KILL SESSHOMARU!" Furi cried

Shu growled and Inuyasha looked at her holding onto her shoulder. Shu slapped his hand away and ran towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at Furi not even turning around to face Shu. Shu leaped into the air, Mori ready to kill as she flew towards the ground but her aim was not Sesshomaru, but Furi.

"SHU, I ORDERED YOU TO KILL SESSHOMARU!" Furi hissed and leaped out of the way.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM BITCHES LIKE YOU!" Shu screamed as Furi unsheathed Souunga.

"NO….NOT LIKE THAT! FIGHT ME FOR REAL!" Shu said dropping Mori.

"Fine then! We will fight this your way!" Furi screeched leaping at her sister claws ready.

Shu roared as the two cats leaped at each other mrowling and hissing and scratching at each other throwing insults back and forth. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared gripping their hands around the hilt of the sword tighter. Furi growled as Shu raked her shorn claws across her sisters' cheek. The golden cats fangs sank into the black ones shoulder, making Shu wail out in pain.

"You fight like a kit sis." Furi seethed

"You're not much better!" Shu hissed

"Well since you're so weak, why don't you stop listening to that babbling ghost and train with me for once, you'll learn so much more." Furi spat

"Well I would but you know, I don't think I can when you're in hell!" Shu screeched as her hind claws raked down her sisters' soft stomach.

Furi wailed as Shu jumped off her sister. Furi stood weakly, willing herself to heal, but her body would not let her. Furi growled and picked up Souunga and smiled. Inuyasha watched with horror as Fur twirled the sword in the air.

"SHIT! GET DOWN SHU!", Inuyasha screamed at the girl, "SHU GET DOWN OR YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother as he fell to her ground watching Furi. Furi's smile was wider; Shu still had not laid herself to the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes became slits as Furi raised her head.

"HELL DRAGON!" Furi screeched loudly.

A large black dragon formed around Souunga then rushed forwards; straight towards Shu. Shu smirked and ran towards the dragon; Inuyasha gaped and leaped up chasing after her.

"SHU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Inuyasha howled

Shu leaped forwards into the dragon as its mouth gaped at her. Her claws glowed bright silver as she raked them threw the air. The claw marks remained slashing threw the dragon, till they reached Furi. Furi's violet eyes widened as the silver claws hit her throwing her through the walls making the entire castle collapse apon her, Shu, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran forwards as Shu fell into a heap on the ground. Inuyasha reached her as Sesshomaru picked her up. She opened her blue eyes and gave a weak smile. Inuyasha grabbed her from his brothers' arms, tears brimming under his eyes.

"Inu….yasha….I…love you….so so much…kill…Furi…for…Ma…ri…chan….for me." Shu whispered

"No….no Shu don't go…we still need you." Inuyasha said tears running down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha…you'll do fine….just…believe…in yourself…and in your….brother…and in…in Mari…" Shu smiled as she moved her paw to touch his face. "I'll…tell….Mari…you two…say hi…" Shu took a deep breath then closed her eyes; a single tear ran down her cheek.

Inuyasha howled as purple scar like lines ran along his cheeks. His amber eyes turned blood red. Sesshomaru growled as he saw a figure stand from the castle rubble.

"Finally…that betraying ass hole is gone, all there is you two and-"Furi was cut short as she saw Inuyasha. "So his yokai side appears…finally this will be more interesting then before."

Inuyasha dropped Shu's body and rushed towards Furi blindly. She smiled and jumped away from him easily as he slashed at her. Furi smirked and extended her claws. Inuyasha leaped at her, but she was too quick. She jumped behind him and dug her claws deep into his skin. Inuyasha yowled in pain and ripped her claws out of his back then stuck his claw right into her stomach.

"Ho ho ho….a little frustrated aren't we Inuyasha." Furi grabbed his arm and pulled it from her stomach and threw him away from her.

He landed next to Sesshomaru, growling angrily. Sesshomaru smirked her eyes glowing red. Furi smiled as her own glowed red. Inuyasha changed back to normal, and passed out, just as Sesshomaru and Furi transformed to their true forms.

The two yokai leaped at each other snarling angrily. They slashed, bit, tore, howled, and scratched (A/N: basically beat each other to a bloody pulp!) at each other furiously. Furi stood with slashes down her side and face, one of her ears was now missing. Sesshomaru did not better, but he still had himself intact.

They two were about the leap at each other again when they heard a voice and saw a girl streaming towards the battle. Her silver hair whipped behind her and her golden eyes glowed venomously at Furi. It was Mari, come back to life.

I'm sorry for shortness! I will explain next chappy. Okie? OKIE! I just watched the first 1 hour of Inuyasha the movie 3 with much difficulty. I mean all the talking and the subtitles were separated by like 1 minute! IT SUCKED! Like the subtitles could say Sesshomaru! And then Rin says a minutes later Sesshomaru! Anyway, I got to watch it, now I have to wait for the second half to DL. ENJOY THE STORY!


	10. From Inu to Angel?

Disclaimer/Claimer- Yep….this again

I know it seems unreasonable that Mari pops back to life, BUT IT'S NOT! This chappy BEFORE Mari came back to life. YAY I get to write about Mari more dances

Chapter 9

From Inu to Angel?

_Mari opened her golden eyes and looked around her. All she could see was blackness. She heard whispering all around her, as if a million people were talking off her. Mari put her hands over her ears and shook her head. _

_"Leave me alone…LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried into the blackness._

_The whispers stopped as two figures stepped from the blackness. Mari looked up tears running down her cheeks, her eyes were small slits. She dropped the anger from her gaze and stood up gaping, then ran forwards._

_"OKAASAN! OTOOSAN!" (A/N: Basically, MOM! DAD!) Mari cried hugging her parents tightly._

_"Sesshomari…where is Sesshomaru?" her mother asked quietly_

_"Maru...Maru is alive." Mari said swallowing hard._

_"Well…why did he not revive you with Tenseiga?" Inutaisho asked his daughter. _

_"I made him promise not to otoosan…" Mari said closing her eyes._

_She expected to hear her fathers' fierce words but she did not hear him snapping at her. She opened her eyes to see her mother and father staring down at her calmly. _

_"Why? Sesshomari why would you make your brother promise not to revive you?" her mother asked quietly_

_"I made him promise…because I wanted to become an angel…but guess this is not heaven." Mari said sadly_

_"Sesshomari…" Inutaisho whispered_

_"NO! Stop calling me that! My name is Mari! Not Sesshomari! I don't want to be called something formal anymore…I'm not the princess you expect." Mari said sinking to her knees._

_"YOU WILL CALL YOURSELF BY YOUR TRUE NAME OR-"Inutaisho boomed but Mari's mother sat next to her daughter and smiled._

_"Fine…Mari it is." She said_

_Mari did not look up at her mother. Her hand ran over her neck nervously. Inutaisho saw her and smelled her nervousness._

_"Mari…what is wrong?" he asked_

_"You remember Furi?" Mari asked_

_"I do! She was the neko whom your brother liked…and she liked him also." Mari's mother thought out loud_

_"Yes…well, she had a hand on the fragment of the Shikon Jewel…and embedded it in my neck. She was able to control my body that way, and…I almost killed Maru and Inuyasha!" Mari told them._

_Inutaisho sat down next to his daughter and smiled. Mari closed her eyes not wanting to see her parents' faces._

_"Why close your eyes Mari?"_

_"Because…" _

_"Why?"_

_"Because…I want to kill Furi and stop being a puppet…a tool in someone's plan."_

_Inutaisho looked Mari's mother and nodded. Her mother put her arms over her daughter and kissed her cheek._

_"Mari…I think that could be arranged….I think it could be arranged that you live, for as long as your brother is alive." _

_"But…"_

_"No buts Mari! Furi has your sword…will you let her live?" Inutaisho asked_

_**Souunga! She has it?** Mari thought clenching her fists._

_"Send me back! I WILL RIP HER APART FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE!" Mari growled putting a hand to her neck_

_"Mari?" her mother asked_

_Mari howled in pain as she ripped the jewel shard from her neck. Inu Taisho stared at his daughter as she held the violet jewel in her clawed hand. _

_"I'm ready…I'm ready to kill Furi." Mari whispered and stood up._

_"I have one questions for you Mari." Her mother told her_

_"Yes Okaasan?" Mari asked_

_"Do you really want to be an angel still?" _

_Mari shook her head. Her mother smiled at her and wrapped her arms over her daughters back. Mari smiled and closed her eyes. _

_"It's time for you to go now..." Inu Taisho told her_

_"I understand!" Mari said held high._

_A golden light broke through the blackness under Mari's feet. Mari gasped her as she closed her eyes. She could here her parents' voices._

_"Goodbye Mari…" her mother said_

_"Mari…say hello to your brothers for me." Inu Taisho said_

_**I will….I will….**Mari thought and opened her eyes again._

Mari looked around her. She was covered by earth and roots. She winced and looked in her palm. The Shikon shard laid there, blood trickled down her shoulders.

"Maru….Inuyasha…I'm coming!" Mari said and broke through the earth. Mari closed her eyes and took a deep breath of night air.

Mari turned her head and smelled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's scent mingled with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Mari started walking towards the scent.

The wind danced around her as if it were happy for her to live again. Mari smiled and pushed forwards when the trees thinned and she saw the group beyond the trees.

"KAGOME! SANGO! MIROKU!" Mari called happily and rushed forwards.

The three turned their heads eyes wide at hearing the yokai girls' voice again. She stopped running and smiled at everyone then frowned at not seeing either of her brothers.

"Where are Maru and Inuyasha?" Mari asked

Kagome and Sango looked at each other when Miroku spoke.

"They went inside…to fight Furi…with Shu." He told her

_SHU! _Mari thought then looked towards the elaborate castle.

Smoke and dust fizzled from above the citadel. Mari gaped as the entire castle came crashing down. Mari could see her brother's the black outline of Shu and Furi. Mari watched as the battle unfolded. Inuyasha and Furi fought, then her brother passed out and Sesshomaru changed to his true form.

"No….nooo….NOOOO!" Mari was whispering

"Mari….go! Your brother needs you now!" Sango told her

Mari was already ahead of Sango. She was running forwards, her eyes glinting with venom. _Furi will pay for my suffering…FURI WILL PAY FOR ALL OF OUR SUFFERING!_

"MARU!" Mari screeched

The two yokai stared her form as she streamed towards the battle, her fists clenched. One of the holding the key for Furi's death.

WOOOOO! What the secret to kill Furi? CAN YOU GUESS! Well guess what, SINCE I AM SO NICE! I think that Chapter 10 and 11 will be last ones. THEN I WILL MAKE A SEQUAL! MAYBE!


	11. Cats Last life

Disclaimer/Claimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru! I OWN MARI, REI,FURI!

Mari and Maru

Chapter 11

Cats Last Life

Furi leaped away from Sesshomaru staring at Mari. _I thought that bitch was dead!_ She thought transforming back to normal. Sesshomaru also transformed back to normal as his sister came up to him.

"Mari? How…what…" he stuttered

"No time to explain, we have to get this inside of her!" Mari said holding out her hand.

In her palm was the jewel shard that had been in her neck. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his sister, glad to have her back.

"How will we get it inside her?" Sesshomaru asked

"I can help." A voice said behind them

Mari spun around to see the blue furred neko, Rei standing there Mori in her paws. Mari smiled happily.

"Rei! You're a genius! If we can stab Mori though her, that should kill her." Mari said happily

"Why would you need Furi dead anyway?" Sesshomaru asked

"She killed Shu, and she has tormented my spirit for the past 100 years, I wont let her live any longer." Rei said her fur shimmered silver

Mari nodded and held up her jewel shard. Rei handed the inu yokai the lance. Mari looked up at her brother.

"Maru, can you keep Furi busy?" Mari asked

"Why?" He asked crossing his arms

"We need her back turned, that's why!" Mari growled

Sesshomaru grimaced at his sister then turned to face Furi. Furi was tapping her claws on Souunga's blade.

"Are you done yet…I wish to kill you and your sister as fast as possible." Furi cooed

"Yeah…and you'll go to hell faster then you think Furi." Sesshomaru threatened

Furi just smirked and ran forwards towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took Tojikin out of its sheath and blocked the cats attack. Furi growled and aimed another blow at him but he jumped over her and slashed her back. Furi howled in pain and spun around Souunga cutting into Sesshomaru's side.

"You really are oblivious aren't you kitty?" Mari's voice taunted

"You both will go to hell!" Furi hissed swinging at Mari

"Not if we send you there first!" Mari growled and swung Shu's lance at the golden neko.

Furi leaped out of the way smiling. The two taiyokai growled and rushed at the neko. Rei held a glowing blue ball of fire. Rei threw the fire at the neko as the yokai swung their weapons at her. Furi was thrown back by all the attacks but stood up the hole in her stomach healed.

"YOU CANT KILL ME YOU DAMNED DOGS!" Furi yowled

"WANNA BET!" Mari cried

"NONE OF YOU WILL REST IN PEACE AFTER THIS!" Furi spat and ran at them swinging Souunga at Mari.

Mari smirked and caught the blade then pulled it out of her paws. Sesshomaru slammed Tojikin into Furi's side as Rei threw another ghostly flame.

"Damn…" Furi stood up holding a bloodied arm.

"Hmmm…now Souunga is back with the rightful family." Mari smiled

Rei stepped next to Mari and took Mori from her hands. Furi just smiled and laughed.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE JEWEL SHARD MARI?" Furi laughed her body glowing

"Jewel shard? I don't know what you're talking about…oh would it be this Jewel Shard?" Mari asked holding up the jewel shard that was once in her neck.

"How…." Furi asked as she stopped glowing.

"Too late to ask questions!" Rei said Mori glowing fiery blue.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO KILL ME GHOST!" Furi screeched and leaped at the ghost cat.

"I DON'T HAVE A HEART; YOU RIPPED IT FROM MY BODY LONG AGO!" Rei screamed and stabbed Mori at Furi as she was inches from her.

Furi's eyes widened as blood spilled down her body as down her chin. Her body started melting from the flames then was a pile of ash.

_I'll meet you all in hell and kill you there…_Furi's voice whispered in the wind then faded.

"Yeah right…." Mari whispered

A groan from behind Mari made her turn. Inuyasha was standing up rubbing his head. Mari ran to him.

"INUYASHA!" Mari exclaimed hugging her brother

"Mari?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"I'm so glad your ok!" Mari exclaimed looking at her younger brother

"What?" He asked looking at Mari's smile

"Nothing….I was just worried." Mari said with a smile.

Sesshomaru overlooked his sister then saw Shu's body. Walking over to her and unsheathed Tenseiga. It pulsed and Mari looked over as he slashed above the black cats' body. Shu opened her eyes suddenly and took a gasp of air.

"SHU!" Mari cried and ran to the cat and sat next to her

"Mari? I thought you were dead!" Shu said wide-eyed

"IS THAT THE HELLO I REALLY WANT FROM A FRIEND!" Mari asked hugging the cat girl.

"I missed you…I hope to see you in heaven!" Shu sniffed as she hugged Mari back.

"SESSHOMARU! MARI! INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice called

The rest of the group was running towards them smiling. Mari grinned as Inuyasha stood up weakly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and helped Shu to her feet.

Mari sighed and looked up at the sky and smiled broadly. Inuyasha looked at his sister hands on his hips.

"Who are you smiling at?" he asked

"Mom and Dad….I did my job…" Mari whispered

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked

"What?" Mari asked looking at her younger brother

"Nothing…"

"Lets go brother." Mari said standing up.

"Here these are yours." Shu said handing the jewel shard to Kagome

"Thank you Shu!" Kagome said and took the jewel shards

"After helping me and Rei, anything!" Shu said bowing petting the small blue kitten in her arms.

"Well, I hope your little Rei will be alright!" Mari said and scratched the kitten behind the ears.

Shu smiled and set the kitten on the ground and hugged Mari. Mari hugged her back and beamed. Sesshomaru stood next to Inuyasha watching the girls. Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest while Sesshomaru just stood quietly.

"So, is it good to have her back?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course." Sesshomaru snapped

"Heh…so why did you never tell me?"

"I promised father."

"Feh."

"Bye Shu!" Mari called as the cat girl left.

Mari turned around and smiled at everyone. Kagome and Sango walked up to the girl whispering and giggled then gave her big hugs. Miroku stepped forwards but Mari gave him own death glare and he stepped away from her. Inuyasha walked towards his sister frowning.

"Inuyasha….I'm sorry." Mari said looking at her younger brother.

"S'ok sis…Sesshomaru told me he promised dad." Inuyasha told her

"It's true though! I did not want to let anyone be hurt so I left!" Mari babbled

"Whatever…"Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Awwww!" Kagome and Sango cooed

Inuyasha let his sister go. Sesshomaru still stood under the shady tree. Mari smiled and slowly walked to him. Sesshomaru looked at her and she looked back.

"I guess…That this is where we go our separate ways?" Mari guessed

"If that's what you want. You can travel alone or travel with me or Inuyasha." Sesshomaru remarked.

Mari looked at each of her brothers then shook her head. "I think it's only fair that I go with neither, if you fight again I don't want to pick sides."

"Fair enough." Sesshomaru nodded

"Yep!" Mari nodded

Sesshomaru leaned towards his sister and kissed her cheek softly. Mari blinked and blushed and looked behind her. Everyone was snickering.

"HEY! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN SIBLINGS KISS EACHOTHER BEFORE!" Mari exclaimed

Everyone burst out laughing. Mari burned with embarrassment. She looked towards her twin smirking. Once everyone calmed down Mari started to head into the forest. Sesshomaru heading down the path, Inuyasha and everyone else were headed down another.

"WAIT!" Mari cried stopping Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned around to watch his sister.

Mari ran forwards and hugged her brother. Sesshomaru smirked and put his hand over her back. Mari smiled and pulled away. "That's for good luck." She said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned around and started to walk away only to heard the light thud of Mari tripping. Inuyasha stared at her and she laughed at her clumsyness and continued walking till she disappeared from sight.

"You know Inuyasha…after seeing Sesshomaru and Mari, neither of them are too bad." Kagome said cheerily

"Yeah…not bad at all."

_**The End**_

WELL! That's the end, I hope you all enjoyed reading. I am going to make more Inuyasha fan fictions that I hope you all will enjoy and love! THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Credits and Thanks

Credits and Thanks

This is "chapter" is for thanking all my reviewers and friends for helping me with this fiction. I also have a few credits to give out!

Special Thanks to!

Kalika Cavendish

KuramasDarkAngel

ILUVGJA

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood

AND

Fluffy!

For all your nice reviews!

CREDITS TO

((All using nicknames here))

Ayame-chan for the Inspiration for Furi and Shu

Alex for the inspiration for Rei

My buddies Shippo, Kouga and Houshi-sama for helping me with this idea.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH ALL OF YOU!


End file.
